


One More Time

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel doesn't know why she keeps going back, all she knows is that she can't stop and she isn't sure whether she actually wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

“You know it's not against any rules to stay the night, right?” Lisa asked as she watched Laurel gather her things from her position on the bed. She was wearing nothing but a sheet, that wasn't doing a brilliant job of covering anything and was looking entirely too comfortable, her legs spread and arms above her head, hands curled in a loose grip on the headboard; it was making it harder for Laurel to gather her clothes and leave. So far, she'd only gotten her underwear on and she been out of bed for at least twenty minutes. Lisa was being very distracting and she was obviously enjoying every minute of it. 

“I know.” Laurel replied taking a pause from her search, “I just think it will make things easier.”

“Make what easier? You tell yourself that you won't come back but you do anyway,” Lisa pointed out, frowning. They'd be doing this dance for a while and every single damn time was the same, they'd have great sex and then Laurel would leave. Now, Lisa wasn't the type to want to 'cuddle' after sex but it would be nice to not have Laurel rush out when they're done and stay in bed for a while longer. Laurel sighed and dropped down onto the end of the bed, Lisa sitting up to accommodate her; Laurel stared down at her hands and chewed her lip in thought. 

“I just-” Laurel tried after a moment of silence but didn't finish, placing her head in her hands and letting out a small groan. Lisa moved forward so she was sat next to Laurel, letting the sheet fall in the process and placed a gentle hand on her back attempting to be of some comfort.

“You just don't want accept that this is real,” Lisa finished for her, “You don't want anyone to come and ruin it.”

“Is that selfish?” Laurel asked, turning her head to face Lisa. Laurel looked so vulnerable, that for a split second Lisa wasn't sure what to say, worried she'd make things worse. 

Lisa then smiled, almost sadly, and answered, “Yes but I get it.” 

Laurel sighed and moved her head to rest her chin on her palm, obviously thinking about all her past relationships that went horribly wrong. Lisa watched her for a moment before smirking and adding, “At least for now we can having amazing 'forget you're a hero and I'm a villain' sex.” 

Laurel snorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned over to kiss Lisa. The kiss started off chaste but soon turned rough and hot, very much like their entire relationship; Lisa's hands ending up in Laurel's hair and Laurel's arms winding around Lisa's back and waist. They separated a while later for air and pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to be too far apart. Lisa's hands fell from their position in Laurel's hair while Laurel loosened her grip on Lisa's waist. The unspoken agreement to tell people when they're both ready, hanging heavily in the air.

“I think I can stay for one night,” Laurel said breathlessly while looking up at Lisa through her eye lashes and smirking, tone slightly teasing and very mischievous. 

Lisa answered with a smirk of her own and dragged Laurel back in to bed, giving her rough, biting kisses as she did, hands returning to Laurel's hair. Laurel followed willingly, placing one hand next to Lisa's head so she hovered slightly over Lisa, her other hand running along Lisa's abdomen. Both of them content (for now) to keep their relationship exactly as it is, a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I might continue it. (Also if you think the rating should be higher please let me know).


End file.
